L'âme qui est en lui
by Maski1
Summary: [SPOILERS ! Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 128 ni les suivants !] Kanzaki et Nakamura repensent à la relation qu'entretiennent Nagisa et Kayano. (one-shot tiré d'un de mes headcannons) Sequel de " Ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui ".


**Salut ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un one-shot sur Assassination Classroom (même si j'adooore ce manga). Ce sera aussi la première fanfic que je traduirai en anglais. J'avais commencé à écrire un one-shot à propos du chapitre 173 mais je le trouvais nul et je n'arrivais pas à l'améliorer, alors il est tout simplement parti à la corbeille. 8D**

 **J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous plaira !**

* * *

Nakamura Rio était tranquillement assise à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant un jus de fruit, les yeux rivés sur son cours. Elle avait beau être douée en anglais, les cours de communication étaient plutôt difficiles : en plus d'avoir un parfait accent, elle devait parfaitement contrôler ses émotions et le ton de sa voix. Chose difficile quand on a un fort caractère.

« Bonjour ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! » l'interrompit une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe claire aux teintes jaune orangé.

Nakamura leva les yeux en apercevant la magnifique chevelure noire de son amie et lui répondit que cela ne faisait rien, qu'elle avait assez de travail pour ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Kanzaki Yukiko. Bien qu'elles soient toutes les deux dans des universités différentes, elles se voyaient régulièrement. Son calme et sa retenue la rendait populaire auprès de tous, ce qui était d'une aide précieuse à l'étudiante en relations internationales.

« Hum … Tu ne devrais pas parler plus vite quand tu lis ou récites quelque chose. Cela rend la compréhension plus difficile et donne l'impression que cela t'ennuie. » lui conseilla la jeune fille au sourire discret.

Nakamura l'avait croisée par hasard en rentrant chez elle à la fin du lycée : ne s'entendant plus du tout avec son père, Kanzaki avait déménagé et vivait seule. Comme elles n'habitaient pas très loin, la grande blonde lui avait demandé son aide.

« Tiens ? Ce ne serait pas Kayano-san là-bas ? » demanda soudain Kanzaki.

Un peu plus loin, Nakamura aperçut une petite silhouette aux cheveux verts coiffés '' en oreilles de chat ''.

'' Toujours en jupe à ce que je vois. '' songea la jeune fille aux yeux de saphir, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Kayano Kaede ou plutôt, Yukimura Akari maintenant. Nakamura s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle continuait à se teindre les cheveux. Une fois, elle avait vu une photo de son amie avant que celle-ci n'intègre la classe E. Si Kayano était mignonne avec ses oreilles de chat, elle était drôlement belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs un peu ondulés tombant librement dans son dos.

« Eh ! Mais c'est la petit-amie de Nagisa ! » s'écria une fille à quelques mètres de l'ancienne actrice.

Nakamura et Kanzaki la reconnurent. Ancienne élève de Kunugigaoka, Karma l'avait un jour décrite comme '' une fifille à son papa qui ne juge les autres que sur l'apparence ''. Il semble qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur le pauvre Nagisa, diminuant encore plus sa confiance en lui.

Accompagnée de trois autres filles, elles s'approchaient de Kayano, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, leur lançant un regard noir.

« Je me demande toujours comment elle a su qu'ils sortaient ensemble … déclara Kanzaki, un peu inquiète de la situation, Nagisa n'est pourtant pas allé au lycée de Kunugigaoka …

-Va savoir ! Ce genre de pimbêches trouve toujours le moyen de tout savoir sur les personnes qu'elles prennent pour cible.

-Alors planche à pain ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! répondit fermement Kayano sans se laisser intimider par la jeune fille, qui faisait pourtant une tête de plus qu'elle.

-Oulà ! Ca ne sent pas bon pour elle, commenta Nakamura, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu sors encore avec ce petit travesti qui s'est teint les cheveux d'une affreuse couleur ? »

Une envie de meurtre entoura Kayano. Elle planta son regard doré assoiffé de sang dans les yeux de l'autre adolescente. Le même regard qu'elle avait lancé à l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, lorsqu'il avait déclaré que le nouveau Dieu de la Mort était l'arme parfaite contre Korosensei.

Pendant un instant, Nakamura et Kanzaki crurent apercevoir autour de leur amie un lapin blanc aux poils hérissés prêt à bondir sur la jeune fille en face.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Nagisa de travesti. » l'avertit l'ancienne '' assassin ''.

L'autre fille commença à transpirer. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Son corps tout entier semblait figé.

Quant à Kayano, inutile d'espérer qu'elle abandonne la partie. Le temps sembla ralentir, même pour Nakamura et Kanzaki, qui ne faisaient qu'observer la scène de loin. On aurait même pu se croire dans une autre dimension tant l'atmosphère était tendue.

Finalement, quelqu'un brisa le sortilège :

« Un problème ? »

Les deux observatrices aperçurent alors un adolescent aux cheveux bleus, habillé d'une simple veste azur, tout juste plus grand que Kayano.

En le voyant, le groupe de filles détalla. Leur petite entrevue avec Kayano et son aura semblable à un lapin avait visiblement fait effet. Elles ne recommenceraient pas de si tôt.

« Ca n'était pas un problème, juste une petite discussion. De toute façon tu as vu toute la scène.

-Alors tu savais que j'étais là …

-Ta soif de sang t'a trahi, lui répondit l'adolescente en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

-Eh eh … Je ne peux rien y faire, je ne me rends même pas compte que j'en suis constamment entouré … déclara-t-il d'un air penaud.

-Pratiquement personne n'est capable de la ressentir. Même nos amis de la classe E ne s'en aperçoivent pas, à part Karma-kun.

-J'espère. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens aient peur de moi ... Ca poserait problème si j'avais un jour un élève qui soit capable de la ressentir … »

'' Il a toujours une mauvaise estime de lui-même et peu confiance en lui … '' pensa Nakamura, un peu triste pour lui. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

Kanzaki, elle, ne semblait pas inquiète. Elle sourit en observant Kayano.

« Nagisa … Même si tu es toujours entouré d'une telle aura, il suffit de te regarder pour comprendre que tu n'es pas dangereux. » lui dit-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux, le regard étincelant de tendresse et d'amour.

Après un instant de surprise, Nagisa lui sourit tendrement et posa son front contre le sien, comme il le faisait parfois quand il voulait la remercier pour son soutient.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda le couple s'en aller, un regard tendre et un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Elle s'était longtemps demandé si elle aimait Nagisa ou si elle l'admirait pour ses prouesses contre Takaoka - et elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais - mais en voyant ses deux amis elle avait arrêté de chercher une réponse.

Kayano était une actrice talentueuse, intelligente et douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait pour le peu qu'elle veuille aller jusqu'au bout. Mais pour Kanzaki, elle avait un autre talent, bien plus beau que les autres : elle était douée pour faire sourire Nagisa, pour le rendre heureux.

Une fois, Sugino lui avait confié qu'il avait toujours eu trouvé le sourire de Nagisa triste, comme s'il y avait constamment une ombre de tristesse sur son visage. Il s'était donc beaucoup étonné de voir Nagisa rire et sourire de tout son coeur, qui plus est à une fille qu'il venait toujours de rencontrer, le jour où Kayano avait intégré la classe E.

Kanzaki s'était alors demandé pourquoi il se sentait si à l'aise avec son amie.

...

 _Parce qu'en regardant ses yeux, on savait qu'elle ne jugeait pas les personnes sur leur apparence, leur comportement, leurs paroles ou leur aura,_

 _Parce qu'elle jugeait les autres en fonction de ce qu'il y a dans leurs yeux,_

 _Parce qu'elle aussi avait eu l'impression que plus personne ne la voyait après la mort de sa sœur,_

 _Parce qu'elle aussi s'était retrouvé toute seule, abandonnée, avant d'intégrer la classe E,_

 _Elle était la seule à avoir à avoir vu son âme._

 _..._

Kanzaki se tourna vers Nakamura. Elle avait fini par apprendre les sentiments de la blonde pour Nagisa. Cette dernière la fixait, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Le jour où Kayano avait sauvé Nagisa, toute la classe avait compris : personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle et essayer aurait été très mal vu.

* * *

 **J'ai fini d'écrire ce one-shot à minuit et demi. XD**

 **J'y ai pensé alors que j'écoutais " _Sk8er Boy_ " (de _Avril Lavigne_ ) tout en dessinant. Et soudain, j'ai pensé " Ok, ça fait un moment que je trouve que cette musique explique PARFAITEMENT pourquoi je suis une grande fan de NagiKae/Nagisa x Kayano. Il faut que j'écrive une fanfic dessus avant d'oublier ce que je veux écrire ! ".**

 **Ah, et à propos de la dernière phrase : (que j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre dans ce one-shot)**

 **_elle fait référence à l'un de mes headcanon. Je n'aime pas faire de mes headcanons des fanfics alors je ne pense pas le poster, à part si ce petit one-shot plaît.**

 **_ne croyez pas que cette phrase signifie que je déteste ou rejette les autres shippings ! Son sens est en fait relié à mon headcannon.**


End file.
